


Big Bro Lil D

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, De-aged Robins, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Slice of Life, Unwilling Big Brother Damian, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Damian could barely stand his so-called brothers when they came over but have them all de-aged and his Father leaving on a mission with the Justice League and with Pennyworth off in England he's forced to watch mini Robins. Just how long can he keep himself from going against the Bat law of not killing?
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 37
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

"I refuse!"

Bruce rubbed his fingers against his head. "Damian, I don't have much of a choice here. I must go with the league on an important mission. I'll be gone for two weeks at most and you're the only one who can do this."

"I am most certainly am not!" Damian growled. "Have Pennyworth do it!"

"Alfred is on vacation with his family in England," Bruce said grabbing a suitcase. "Family comes first Damian! How many times have I told you that?"

"Five hundred and twenty-three times."

"Take it to heart this time." Bruce started walking towards a room placing a hand on it. 

"Listen to me, Damian, and listen to me well, when I get back I want all of them safe and sound, well-fed, bathed, and don't you dare scare them in any way or so help me I will send you to Young Justice for a month."

"Tt. Like that scares me."

"I'll put you on Gama squad."

"You would not dare!"

"Try me." Bruce said opening the door. "Alright, boys I'm leaving."

Growing Damian walked into the room where he saw a ten-year-old Grayson swing off the curtains and tumbling through the air before landing on the bed. A nine Todd was gobbling down a loaf of bread as he walked around stuffing things into his pocks. An eight Drake was trembling as he hid under a blanket looking at them. That little fool could pass for a five-year-old.

"Hiya, Bruce!" Grayson cried out before flipping through the air over to him. "Take us to the Zoo!"

"Bruce! I want some bread!" Jason yelped storming over. "And some chili dogs!"

"…" Tim just stood there looking at Bruce in awe with wide blue eyes.

"Bruce, Bruce, Bruce!" Dick said excitedly jumping up and down and when Bruce looking at him the boy jumped high into the air doing four perfect backflips without stopping until he landed on the floor. "Ta-da!"

"Bruce! Gimme bread!"

"Bruce, watch this!"

"I'm hungry, Bruce!" Jason screamed pulling at Bruce's hand. "Feed me!"

"Enough! Both of you sit down!"

Damian snorted as the two former Robin's started to run around like untrained animals. Drake had somehow moved quietly around the room before standing a couple of inches next to his Father looking at him as if the man had made the sky, heaven, and Earth.

Wait, how did he get there without him knowing?

"Listen up, I need to go out of town for a little while," Bruce said and was met with displeased whines. "I have no choice but to leave you three with Damian. Although Damian is my absolute last choice out of desperation…"

Damian glared at him.

"...You three will be here with Damian for a week, please just stay inside, eat whatever you want, go to sleep at least midnight, and when I get back, I'll take you all to Disneyland."

"DISNEYLAND!" Dick screamed tumbling to the floor rolling back and forth. "DISNEYLAND!"

"Hell yeah!" Jason cried out before looking at Bruce again. "Feed me."

"I'll only take you three IF and only IF you behave." Bruce turned to Damian. "When I get back, we'll find a way to turn them back to normal."

"At least your last choice will be going to this so place called 'Disneyland.'" Damian leered.

"Damian, I didn't mean it like that." Bruce sighed. "It's just everyone knows you can't handle a mission this complex's as this. It is just not your thing. Dick and Tim could handle this, and Jason would be able to handle it as well. Maybe not as well as the other two."

"I can handle any mission better than all of them combined!" Damian snapped. "I am the best Robin!"

"No, you're not," Dick said bouncing over to them. "I'm Robin."

"You ain't Robin, kid, I am!"

Tim huddled closer to Bruce clutching onto the man's shirt blushing happily at being able to be so close to Bruce Wayne aka Batman. If anyone had been listening closely, they would have heard a happy squeal of delight.

"I'm Robin!"

"No, I'm Robin!"

They two lunged at each other rolling around on the floor yelling and screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. Bruce watched them go at it before patting Tim's head glad the boy had been shy as a small child and not over hyperactive or extremely short tempted… wait a minute that is how they were as adults!

"Well, son?" Bruce said turning to his only biological son.

"What?"

"Care to prove you can handle this situation?"

Curling his lip back Damian stomped forward yanking the two apart before holding them both up by one arm.

"Enough!"

"Wee!" Dick cheered out gripping onto his hand before moving himself until he was hanging upside down swinging back and forth. "Look at me! Look at me! Look at me!"

Jason grabbed onto Damian's hand to swinging back and forth laughing.

Damian let go frowning at them. "GO TO YOURROOMS."

"NO!" They shouted before taking off into the mansion laughing like little demons.

"You handled that well," Bruce said before leaning down to pick up Tim. "You'll be having won't you Tim?"

Tim nodded excitedly before hugging tightly to Bruce letting out what might have been an incredibly quiet squeal.

"Tt. Idiot."

"Damian, be nice to your brothers and don't let them go into the cave until I get back. Here take Tim."

"NO," Damian growled. "He can walk."

Grunting in frustration Bruce walked out of the room taking Tim with him and the three of them made their way to the study where Bruce set Tim down patting him on the head before moving to the cave and closing the entrance behind him.

Damian went to glare at the small boy before turning to go find Grayson and Todd. Going into the main hallway he listened when he heard crashing coming from the kitchen. Running there he found the imbalances rolling around in the flour and a jar of cookies lying on the floor broken spewing out cookies as the two gather up as much as they could before taking off leaving a trail of flour behind them.

"Get back here and clean this up!"

A shift was next to him.

Drake.

How did he get there?!

"You." Damian growled shoving a towel into the small boy’s hand. "Clean this up!"

Drake blinked up at him and Damian pushed the boy foreword before storming off to find the other two when he heard the distinct sound of a door slamming opening to the garage. Yelling out curses in Arabic running towards them swearing that by the end of the week he might have to explain to his Father why he killed his unworthy predecessors.


	2. Chapter 2

"Faster, Jason!" Dick squealed as the car went faster. "Weeeeee…!"

"Hold on Dickie-Bird we're going over the bridge!"

The sleek brand-new car zoomed over the bridged that went over a nice sized pond on the Wayne Manor property. The two screamed in excitement as they got to the other side. Jason willed the car faster before turning sharply and they swerved before speeding down the long patch of grass.

"Faster!" Dick screamed throwing his arms up since there was no top.

Jason laughed louder as he pushed the pedal all the way to the floor when he stopped hearing a roaring sound and he looked into the review mirror and saw that rude brat on a motorcycle coming right at them and he looked pissed.

"Copper coming at us."

Dick glanced back giggling. "Let's lose him! Then Ice cream!"

"Hold on tight, things are going to-"

Bang! Something hit the car and it suddenly slow down until it came to a stop.

"-Get… well that sucks." Jason frowned crossing his arms.

"Aww," Dick whined leaning back. "Hotwire it, Jay!"

Before Jason could move both of them where being yanked out. "How dare you steal one of my Father's cars!"

"I want ice cream." Dick smiled up at him.

"Yeah, me too!"

"Denied!" Damian yelled before dragging them back towards the Manor. Later he would come back and retrieve the car. He looked at his bike. "Over-code 028572324920."

The bike drove itself back to the cave. He dragged both Grayson and Todd back to the Manor since they both decided that they were both going to refuse to walk and stuck to singing or rather screaming 'I scream you scream, we all scream for ice-cream' at the top of their lungs.

Once inside he tossed them each of them into their rooms before locking the doors. "Damn brats."

Ripple.

Damian glared at the little boy who was suddenly next to him. "Drake."

Drake looked up at him with those big creepy eyes.

"Did you clean up the mess?"

Drake nodded.

"Finally, you are of some use." Damian sneered before pointing to Drake's room. "Go."

He watched as Drake toddled his way obediently to his room quietly before Damian locked it as well. It was a bit eerie buy Damian was glad that at least he would be out of the way. Now that all three of fools wherein their rooms he could go down to the cave.  
________________________________________

Jason snickered as he picked the lock to his room before it opened. Peeking out he looked up and down the hall before running down to the next door knocking at hit.

"Dickie, you in there?"

The sound of running feet was heard before a voice called out from under the door. "Jay!"

Getting down Jason could see half of Dick's face squeezed against the floor. "Wanna go get that ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Dick grinned. "Come on, get me, and let's go get Timmy!"

"Who?"

"The shy little kid who was in the room with us earlier remember?"

"Oh yeah, little the pipsqueak." Jason stood up. "Kay, stand back I'm going to bust you out."

Dick moved away bouncing on his heels when the door opened showing Jason there wiggling some lock picks around with his fingers.

"Yay!" Dick ran up to him tackle hugging him and then paused. "Hey… why are you taller than me?!"

"Not my fault you're short," Jason smirked. "Come on let's get Baby Bird."

They hurried down to the third room. Dick got on the floor. "Timmy? Timmy, you in there?"

"Hey!" Jason yelled getting down too. "Baby Bird are you in there?!"

They saw little socked feet walk slowly to the door and soon baby blue eyes peeked out at them curiously and almost like they were confused at why they were there. He bilked twice and Dick looked at Jason.

"I wanna hug him."

"You wanna hug everyone." Jason rolled his eyes. "Stand back, Shorty."

A few seconds later the door was opened, and Dick ran in scooping up the little boy hugging him tightly giggling. Jason yelled at them to hurry up. Putting Tim on his hip since he was so small, he rushed after Jason as they bounded down the hall towards the kitchen.  
________________________________________

Damian was enjoying his tea when a whoosh came into the cave. Sneering Damian turned to the annoyance.

"What do you want, West?"

"Aw, is that any way to treat your friend, Damian?" Irey grinned taking off her mask. "I came by to see if you wanna hang out with me and Lin!"

"For the last time, West, just because that idiot Drake was best friends with the Alien and Allen does not mean that you, I, and Supergirl 2.0 are friends."

"But tradition! Flash and Superman are best friends!" She bilked twice her big smile still there. "I think."

"Tt." Damian took another drink of his tea. "At least you left that idiot behind."

"Well…"  
"Irey, you cheated!" Lin yelled as she flew in. "You know I was busy saving the Earth!"

Damian sneered. "How I long for the days when the Cave was unknown to all you imbeciles."  
________________________________________  
Dick pouted sadly as he peered into the freezer. " No ice cream."

"Damn it."

"No cussing!" Dick glared at him before hopping off the chair.

Jason frowned before walking around looking for anything sweet. He found a box of cake mix and he held it out to the other two.

"Wanna make a cake?"

"Yes!" Dick ran around the kitchen to grab a large lite green bowl and placed it on the counter. "We need eggs!"

Jason yanked the fridge open. "Come, Baby Bird, you heard him."

Tim shuffled into the fridge pulling out a carton of eggs and shuffled over to Dick holding it up.

"Thanks." Dick took the cart and looked at the instructions. "Three large eggs. Hey, wait there are medium eggs."

"Then just put six in." Jason said taking the box. "One and one-fourth cups of water? Eh, two cups are fine."

Clapping two eggs together Dick giggled watching the smashed-up eggs and shells fall into the bowl. Grabbing two more he broke them up before juggling three more and dropping them in before he remembered he was only supposed to use six.

"Oops." Dick stuck his hand into the bowl. "Come back out here egg! Timmy, find me a spoon, will you?"

Waddling away Tim disappeared for a few seconds before coming back with a wooden spoon and handed it to Dick with a tiny smile.

"Thanks."

"I got the cups!" Jason said coming back over with two large coffee cups and pouring them into the bowl or rather throwing them in making them splash. "There. Hey, where'd you get that spoon?"

"Timmy brought it to me." Dick started to mix up the batter.

"Uh…" Jason looked at Dick and then at Tim and back again. "But… it was all the way up there…"

Dick looked up to where Jason was pointing and there up high a sort of chandler that held all the cook’s stuff and there was a missing wooden spoon. They stared at it before looking back at Tim with widening eyes and back at the where the spoon should have been.

Suddenly Dick started laughing. "It must have been lower, Jay. No way Timmy could reach that."

Still pointing Jason looked at Tim whose eyes didn't even come passed the counter. "… I swear the spoon was up there."

"And somehow, magically, Timmy was able to fly up there and get it."

"I swear it was up there!"

"Yeah, yeah, now help me mix this up and where need to put it in the oven."

"Oh, right." Jason rushed over to them over and turned it all the way on until it was on broil. "Oven's on."

"Cake pan?"

"I have no fu-I mean, freaking clue where it is."

"Let's look for it."

The three of them searched until they found a round cake pan. They put it on the countertop before Jason picked up Tim and placed him on the counter telling him to hold onto the cake pan. The little boy did as he was told as the two older ones dumped the odd mixture into the pan.

"Open the oven!" Jason yelled as he picked up the pan.

Opening it Dick jumped back. "Wow, it's hot!"

"Duh, it has to be if you wanna cook something," Jason smirked before pushing the pan inside quickly and kicking it closed. "How long do we have to wait?"

"I don't know." Dick shrugged. "Timmy?"

Tim held up the box pointing to the instructions.

Leaning in Jason read. "Twenty-eight minutes."

"But I'm hungry now!" Dick whined.

"Then find something to eat while we wait!"

"Fine, I will!"

Dick went into the pantry to look for something and started to toss out things that looked icky to eat. Where were all the snacks and sweets?! Still tossing out things he paused when he found a few things tucked away.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

Dick came out his arms heavy with all kinds of frosting. "Look!"

"Sweet! I call Chocolate!"

"I wanted Chocolate." Dick glared as he set them down on the counter.

Jason glared back as he set Tim onto the counter in front of all the frosting. "Hey, there's a bunch here so there has to be more than one."

"Yeah." Dick roamed through them after setting the one chocolate aside. Both went through the many but of course, there was only one chocolate and both of them wanted it. There glared at each other for a few minutes as Tim stacked the frostings up into a pyramid.

"I'm older."

"I'm taller."

"I was here first."

"I have a bigger bedroom."

"I have more toys."

"I picked the lock so you could come out."

"I'm cuter."

"The hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Ha! You admit it! I'm cuter!"

"NO!"

"Too late the chocolate is all mine!"

"No way!" Jason lunged at Dick. "Ha! Pinned ya!"

Push came to shove and soon the two were fighting once again.  
________________________________________

Lin sniffed the air as she floated near her teammates. "Hey, anyone else smell smoke?"

Damian paused before darting up the stairs with the two idiots following. He rushed up hoping that it was that fool Brown over, and she had messed up cooking again. However, when he ran into the kitchen the oven was ablaze, Grayson was looking at it in awe even though he was pinned down by Todd who was sitting on the older one.

Lin rushed up to the overtaking in a deep breath before blowing her ice breath on it putting it out. Irey ran around and cleaned up the mess in no time, really it took no time before Damian stormed into the kitchen grabbing the Grayson and Todd.

"What do you think you are doing?!" He yelled at them.

"Dick did it!"

"Jason did it!"

Lin laughed loudly. "You got babysitting?! Aw, that's rich!"

"Silence!" Damian yelled at her.

"I'm outta here," Lin said still laughing as she flew away. "See ya later rich boy!"

"I'm out of here two!" Irey said. "Good luck Damian!"

Turning back to the two Damian shook them rather violently. "What the hell were you thinking?! Did you want to burn the Manor down to the ground?!"

"We told you we were hungry!" Dick complained. "You didn't feed us!"

"Yeah!" Jason yelled kicking Damian's leg. "And Bruce said you have to be nice to us!"

"That's it!" Damian dragged them over to a closet and tossed them in. "You may come out once you learned to behave!"

Slam!

Breathing hard with anger Damian frozen sensing someone else in the room. Glancing down he saw Drake standing there next to him with an open container of frosting and he was licking it slowly watching the closed door.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian stormed up the stairs of the Manor as he dragged Drake behind him by one hand. However, it didn't seem that Drake seemed to mind because he just kind of just went with being dragged along and made no noise of protest.

When they got to Drake's room Damian kicked the door open and three the small boy in before closing the door again and locking it up once again before going back downstairs only to find that Todd was picking the lock to the door they were locked up in. Grabbing a chair Damian pushed it up to the chair to keep them in there.

That would give him a couple of hours of peace and when night came he would lock them back up in their rooms with some dray packed foods.

"I thought you were good at this." Dick folded his arms.

"He put a chair up against the door," Jason said peeking out at the bottom of the door. "I need a stick or something."

Looking around the closet pick pulled out a broom. "Would this work?"

"Yeah, hand it over."

Dick watched as Jason used the broom to push the chair and topple it over. "I am good at this, Dickie-bird. Now come on! Let get something to eat and go get our revenge."

"Bruce says revenge is wrong."

"Vengeance than, whatever, come on hurry up," Jason said letting him walk out before locking the door again and putting the chair back up against it. "There."

"Hey, Jay, I'm still hungry."

"Yeah, me too." Jason looked thoughtful for a second before looking at Dick. "Wanna joyride to McDonald's?"

"YES!"

Jason grabbed the keys off the hook near the garage door and spun them around. "I say we take the spy car."

"Yeah!" Dick cheered following Jason. "Wait!"

"What?"

"What about Timmy?"

"I think he's upstairs." Jason frowned. "If we go up there Damian gonna catch us."

"Maybe." Dick frowned and then pouted. "I didn't know Bruce had a son though."

"Me either." Jason shrugged walking to the door opening it. "But I wonder what happened to you. Weren't you older when I meet you?"

"Yeah! But Bruce said we go deaged." Dick said as they made it to the car and he got into the passenger seat buckling up. "I don't remember anything about being older there."

"Me either." Jason closed his door before starting the car. "Okay, you ready?"

"Yes, but I feel bad about leaving Timmy… Damian's kinda mean."

"We'll bring him back a Happy Meal."

"Alright."

Jason opened the garage door and drove out easily and this time he didn't speed. After all, they didn't want to get caught. Leaving the gates of the Manor he took the road towards Gotham City. Dick turned on the radio and found a fun station and the two of them started to sing the songs loudly.

When they came to a stop at the fast-food place Jason rolled down his window.

"Welcome to McDonald's, how can I help you?"

"We need three happy meals," Jason said. "One with a cheeseburger with no onions."

"Chicken nuggets for me and Timmy!"

"The other two with chicken nuggets." Jason looked at the menu. "Uh, three large shakes."

"Cookies!" Dick whispered excitedly."

"Cookies."

"How many?"

"Uh, like…. Twenty." Jason said before pausing. "And three ice creams!"

"Yay!" Dick cheered bouncing in his seat."

Once the order came up Jason took out a credit card he had swiped from Damian earlier and paid the woman who looked confused seeing two young boys but handed over the food anyways. Jason drove somewhere that no one would spot them before they both dug into their food.

After a while, they headed back to the Manor. Sadly they had to toss out Tim's ice cream because it had melted. Going back into the garage they parked the car before going back inside and headed up the stairs to the bedrooms but kept a sharp lookout for Damian.

Once they were sure he wasn't going to walk into the hallway they went up to Tim's door unlocking it and rushed in. Jason locked the door and Dick pretty much skipped across the room to the bed where the little boy was sitting a large book on his lap.

"We brought you some food, Timmy!" Dick said loudly before handing over the Happy Meal. "Eat up."

Tim took the box with a tiny smile before he took out the chicken slowly eating it. He nibbled on it as the other boys in his room started to go around looking for things to do. They settled for taking all of his bedding and making a fort. Once he was done with his food Tim crawled in with them sitting down looking around.

Than Dick hit Jason with a pillow and Jason hit back and soon Tim was trying to catch the feather that was falling around.

Damian was typing on the computer when an encrypted message popped up. Opening it Damian read the quick message which was reminding Damian to be nice and to remember to feed his brothers. Growling Damian sent back a message that all was while.

Getting up he went up to the kitchen and grabbed some subs that Pennyworth had left before going to the closet pushing the chair away and unlocking the door.

"It is time to eat…" It was empty. "… GRAYSON! TODD!"

Angry once again Damian ran around screaming for the brats to come out and when they didn't he ran to the garage. Seeing that every car was there he went upstairs looking around when he heard a crash come from Drake's room.

Going over the unlocked it before opening it. Inside the room was a mess. Feathers everywhere, books falling off the self, a broken mirror and things tossed around like a whirlwind decided to blow through the room and thee sitting in the middle of it under a fort of sheets that were held up by the bedposts and the dresser sat Drake a book that was nearly as big as him.

Growling Damian rushed up to the little boy. "What did you do?!"

Under the bed, both Dick and Jason hid carefully.

Drake just looked up at Damian blinking.

Smack!

Tim yelped as he flew sideways from being backhanded. Dick's mouth dropped in shock and Jason rushed out from under the bed and he jumped at Damian. Dick followed but went to pick up Tim who had tears flowing down his face and he was trying to repress the sobs that wanted to come out.

"What the hell?!" Jason screamed trying to punch Damian.

Grabbing Todd Damian easily pinned him down with one foot. "You! I should have known!"

"You're a jerk!" Dick screamed at him. "Why did you hit Timmy?!"

"Tt. It is your fault." Damian sneered before grabbing Todd and Grayson. "Clean up this mess now! Drake follow me."

"No way is Timmy going with your asshole!" Jason growled. "Get off!"

"A word of warning if the room isn't cleaned up by the time I return than not only shall I punish you both but also Drake." Damian grabbed Todd and tossed him away before grabbing Drake by the wrist and dragged him out of the room. "Half hour."

The door slammed and Dick looked worried. "What do we do?"

"Let's clean up the place and then get Baby Bird and get the hell outta here."

"Stop your crying," Damian growled as he dragged Drake along. "It will do you no good."

Tim whined trying to pull away from him.

Instead of letting go, Damian tightened his hold dragging the boy along when his communication comm beeped. He looked down at it seeing it was the Titans. Glaring he looked around trying to see where he could put Drake.

He spotted an old trunk they never used in the library and opened it and threw in Drake before closing it and locking it. As he turned to leave for the cave he ignored the sound of nails clawing from inside the trunk.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason watched as Damian left before weaving his hand at Dick. "Come on, he's gone."

Running past him Dick ran up to the trunk. "Timmy!"

Scratch. Scratch.

"Jason, open it!"

"Move aside!" Jason said walking into the room twirling a crowbar and thrust it into the lock and yanked with all his strength until it broke off. "And that's how it's done."

"Timmy!" Dick cheered reaching in pulling out the little boy. "Are you okay?!"

Nodding a bit Tim sniffled rubbing his eyes.

"Let's go find Bruce!" Jason said as he turned on his heels marching out of the room.

Dick carried Tim out on his back following. "But Bruce said he wasn't going to come back home for a week."

"Hm," Jason walked on. "Than how about we go to the Tower?"

"Yeah!" Dick cheered. "We can hang out there in Batman's room!"

The three made their way down to the cave just in time to see Damian disappearing into a transporter tube. Walking over to the emergency box Jason took out three of the watches there and slipped on onto his wrist. Dick put one on Tim before slipping the other one on.

When they pushed the buttons on the side all three of them were suddenly in Robin outfits. Dick's was the originals, Jason had shorts on and Tim had tights and a black cape. Jason looked at Dick and busted out laughing.

"Holy crap they really are scaly panties!"

"They are not!" Dick huffed. "Their what acrobats use in there shows and your no better."

"Hey, mine are shorts at least."

"Short shorts."

"Don't make me hit you Dickie-bird- what's wrong with you Baby Bird?!"

Tim was flushing deep red looking in the mirror and seemed to be having trouble coping with the fact he was a Robin. He was flailing his arms around and hyperventilating but the bright smile on his face couldn't be missed.

"You broke him." Jason accused looking at Dick.

"I did not! It was probably you when you hit the trunk with the crowbar!"

The hyper giddiness was still there as Tim started to run around in small tight circles his small hands covering his eyes but the smile was still there. Jason shook his head and grabbed the little boy and hoisted him onto his back before smack on a mask on both their faces.

"Alright! To the Watch Tower!"

The computer beeped to life: Recognized Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin.

Three little birds hopped out and started to walk down the Watch Tower looking around as they first made their way in.

"Who's Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin?" Dick asked

"I have no clue."

"Hey, do you think they still have cakes and sweets in the cafeteria?"

Smirking the second Robin took off running. "Beat you there, Bird Brat!"

"Cheater!" The first one laughed before jumping into the air.

\--

"Hey, Robin," Lin/Super Girl the second said. "Where's your little nest of birds?"

Robin glared at her as he walked up to the computer to see what the alert was about. "I have no time to waste with you. Let us take care of the problem."

Whoosh! "Sorry, I'm late! I was eating!"

"This why your fat," Robin said pulling up surveillance.

"I'm like a size two! I run all the time, have a high, high, high metabolism and I get hungry all the time!"

"Fat."

"You're a jerk." Irey glared.

"Tt." Robin turned. "Let us hurry then."

"Wait, what about you're brothers?" Kid Flash asked. "Won't Daddy Bats be mad if you left them all alone?"

"Please, there is nothing he can do to frighten me." Robin scoffed.

"What about Alfred?" Lin asked.

Neither of them failed to notice how Robin paled slightly.

\--

Hal Jordan aka Green Lantern flew to the cafeteria wondering what three of Bats kids were doing in the tower at one time. Was something going on that three of the Bat clan had to be there? If so, it was his job as an intergalactic space cop to see what was up.

Rounding the hall, he froze seeing three little kids sitting there. No, it couldn't be! It was impossible right?! Anything but, but, but them! Floating there with his mouth wide open Hal's mind refused to function any further.

The second Robin looked at him with a smirk. "Hey, Lantern, what's up?"

The first one cackled a bit looking as evil as ever.

The third one, thank god, the third one only nibbled on the ice cream sandwich he had. However, that didn't make up for what had entered the towers. Something Hal thought he would never have to deal with again and yet they were sitting right there.

"Lantern, I heard that- Oh my- Nooo!" Flash screamed seeing the three sitting there. "We're doooooooooomed!"

"What's going on here?!" Wonder Woman yelled rushing in only to freeze. "Great Hera!"

"What's going on?" Hawkwomon flew down. "… No. NO. NOOO."

In a puff of smoke, all three Robins vanished leaving the justice leaguers in shock. Suddenly a laughing cackle from nowhere made them shiver.

"They're loose in the tower!" Flash cried. "Someone call Bats before it's too late!"

They scrambled all shivering with memories of all the pranks the Robins had pulled during their time on the watchtower.

Surely it was a nightmare and the Robins had come to hunt them.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the tower, Dick was carrying a rope, Jason was pulling a strap of duct tape out and Tim was sitting there licking up the falling ice cream from the ice-cream sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this old story here.
> 
> Also, Damian is 13 here.


End file.
